


【Breddy】Placebo

by Yonnnnnnnne



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: B左, Choking, M/M, 窒息
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonnnnnnnne/pseuds/Yonnnnnnnne
Summary: 基于之前巡演的设想 一发完
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	【Breddy】Placebo

“这儿的红绿灯按钮是安慰剂效应吗？”

“嗯？” 他被Brett的声音，从关于无聊的思考中拉出来。

“就是它其实并不能实际减少你等待的时间，只是你按了之后就更倾向于乖乖在路边等。”

“不知道。” 

他的话音刚落，路边的红绿灯就发出蜂鸣声，提醒他们现在是穿过马路的绝佳时机。

他们于是在绿灯中，逐渐远离狭小的交通岛，走到人流中去。他看见Brett的眼镜上有雨。那是一串小水珠，记录一颗雨点落下的痕迹，不过眼镜的主人并不在意。更多的水珠痕迹落在他们的围巾和外衣上，雨很小，不值得他们把背包里的折叠伞拿出来。

他们走向教堂。

***

“我梦见自己躺在地上。” 他在硬咽下一口咖啡后说。

“有人在围观我，说我听不懂的话。”

“我明明醒了，他们却不知道。他们在讨论应该如何把我唤醒。”

“我看着他们拎起一个锤子。”

“这太蠢了，我知道。然后一锤子砸下去，我掉到一口井里，就没人来救我了。”

“我今早醒来发现自己看不懂乐谱了，Brett，甚至连最简单的音都拉不均匀。我觉得我完了。”

“你昨天练了多少个小时？”Brett问。

“五个。”

“天啊。”

你在隔壁打电话，处理后勤的琐事。我在房间里自己和自己较劲，像个蠢货。巡演到这个时候，我多少有点失去心智了。他想。他盯着盘子里剩下的番茄黄豆，黏黏地在盘底，无聊正在把他的血液变成番茄汤，直到它粘稠而甜腻，直到它停止流动。他用叉子碾过那些豆子，如同他渴望碾碎无聊，或是自己的脑子。

他冷静得很，知道自己目前陷入恶性循环，压力像二氧化碳湖，沉沉地在心底堆积。所以在他并不期望咖啡，酒精，旅游，或是笑话来把他从井底的无聊中拉出来。他正在思考如何打破僵局，此时Brett在他身边陪他会更好。

“我要死了，” 他对Brett说，“讲真的，掐死我吧。”

这时距早饭的交流已经过去了若干小时。Brett因关心他，不肯自己出门。

Brett坐在另一张床上看着他的眼睛。他们视线确实是交错了，可Eddy并不觉得自己看清了什么。Brett一声不吭地看了他一会儿，也许有半分钟，一分钟，或更久。终于，Brett起身；他配合地躺平，露出脖颈。没有“你真的想要这个吗？”或者”你确定不是在开玩笑？”，Brett的理解不基于他的解释，他也没有力气解释。Brett的膝盖落在他的腰侧，限制他接下来可能的挣扎，这让他觉得安全。

Brett穿这件黑色的T恤很好看，他想。

然后Brett的双手压上他的脖子，两个拇指指根按住他的喉结，有些疼。手心干燥而温暖。

他感觉无聊慢慢被燃烧，从他的躯体中消失，燃烧后的产物冲进他的额头，变成小精灵在他的太阳穴上跳舞。说句实话，他不知道Brett什么时候会停下来，或者Brett的评判标准。心跳和脉搏好似定音鼓，在胸腔和耳后作响。

无聊，无聊，无聊。

Brett松开他的瞬间，无聊又迅速填满了他的肺部。他猛地抬起上身，干咳时顺带有更多的无聊从眼角流下。他吸入无聊，再吐出无聊，频率逐渐回归正常，喉咙仍然疼得像被掐着。Brett没有杀死他，当然没有，但他也没成功阻止无聊。无聊会杀死他。无聊是死神，伦敦是他的萨马拉。

Brett用舌尖舔走了他流下的无聊，又被他从Brett的口腔里吻回来。

“这样会让你更好受一点吗？”

其实并没有，亲爱的，因为你并没弄死我，所以无聊不会停止。他想要这么说。但是他不想要Brett从他的床上下去，所以这样的表达会造成误解。他想要Brett多留在自己身边一会儿，但这样想又过于愚蠢，因为他并不需要“要求”或者”请求”Brett的陪伴。他现在是个病患，Brett一定也是这么看他的，所以Brett会配合他，满足他无理的实验。

所以他点了点头。

“你能陪我躺着吗？”

“当然。”

他把被子从身下抽出来，钻进去。Brett搂着他的头，把手指穿进他的头发，Brett似乎特别喜欢他脖子后面的短短的发尾。他闭眼，看见自己摇摇晃晃地站在钢丝上。他不能说出自己经历了多长时间在钢丝上的摇摇晃晃，才一头扎入睡眠中的，但这一觉睡得比这整周每天晚上都安稳。醒来的时候窗外还在下雨，天灰蒙蒙的猜不出时间。房间里的空调早就因错误设置的定时停了，Brett露在棉被外面的胳膊冰凉。

他最初的计划是把Brett露在外面的部分塞进被子里捂暖，后来被亲吻Brett的嘴唇这个选项而干扰，原来的计划就被搁置在一边了。Brett回应他的亲吻的时候，他哭了，呼吸变得断断续续的，一副可怜样子。但相比昨天和今早，这称得上是进步。他更愿意想象这是自己从无聊的手中夺回了泪腺的控制权。

Brett硬了，他也是，但他们没法做爱。因为Brett知道他现在的样子不适合做爱。

“对不起，我需要调整。你已经够忙了。我不能一直……”

“……Eddy，停。” 

“你是想让我帮你吗？” Brett捧住他的脸颊，限制他的躲避。几小时前对他气管施压的拇指，现在正为他抹去眼泪。

“是。” 他说，声音比窗外雨声更小。

“明天开始不要吃辣的，你知道对你的胃不好。晚上早点睡觉，十一点之后就不要工作或者翻instagram了。从现在到下次演出之前都不要喝咖啡，不要过量饮食。Youtube的新视频的数据我去看，你不许看，那是没必要的压力，懂了吗？我会看着你的。”

“练习不要超过两个小时，和我一起练。不许自责，应付这些东西是在我能力范围内的。即使我能力有限，我们也可以请人来帮忙做，为此多花费一点钱。但即使那样也不是你的问题。”

“今晚和你姐姐一起吃饭。现在出发最好。你穿这件外套，和那件毛衣。系我的围巾。”

他点点头，乖乖听话地翻出衣服穿上。出门时Brett从酒店借了把很大的伞，罩住两个人，于是他的天空就变成令人安心的黑色。唯一的缺点是这天空似乎距离他的头顶太近了，因为Brett的个子矮他一截。这让他发自内心地想笑。经过下午的小憩，他现在发觉身体了少了些惰性的无聊，有些无聊在他的肚子里冒泡，咕噜咕噜作响，再随着呼吸飘出体外。

晚餐很温馨，在伦敦市中心的中餐馆，只有他们三个，姐夫因为工作原因没有赶上，只得演奏会当天见面了。姐姐知道他不喜欢晚餐拖得太长，近况讲了讲，关心的话说了些，就催他回去休息了。

“你要睡觉了吗？” Brett从手机上抬头，问他。

“嗯。”

“你等我一下。”

他看Brett从行李箱里翻出他的领带。他们演奏会不需要正装，但Brett也带了一整套，以防他们拍摄需要正装的视频。

“把手给我。”

他照做。Brett把他的手腕并排靠在一起，用领带缠几圈，调整了松紧，不至阻碍血液流通。

“晚上需要什么，就来叫我，知道了吗？”

他点头，躺回去前说自己忘了喝水。Brett从茶几上拿来他的水，示意他张开嘴。喝完，Brett吻走他嘴角的水。Brett的吻比晚安吻长，比带着情欲的吻要短，但足够让他抓住这个吻的感觉入睡。

“晚安。” Brett帮他盖好被子，轻声说。

Brett的方法很有用。无聊从他的梦境里撤退了。

“为什么外面不是阴天就是下雨？”

“这就是伦敦吧。没办法。”

“我不能淋雨，淋雨让我的皮肤变得又粘又痒，如果我用力挠，就会有红色的疹子。我不知道这是为什么，还有人对雨过敏的吗？”

“我也不知道。你过敏的东西太多了。”

“我想做爱。” 他突然提出这点。从几个小时前，他就思考着要不要讲，以及应该怎么讲。他现在觉得一切伪装和委婉都是狗屎，因为Brett能看穿。何必呢。

“我没有自慰，最近几天。”

“我可以帮你，如果你需要的话。或者我可以出去，给你点空间。” Brett把擦头发用的毛巾搭在脖子上。

“不。我想要你和我做爱。你，操，我。当然，这基于你同不同意。”

“我同意。如果你觉得这样会让你感觉好一点。”

“嗯。谢谢你。”

他说完就想要踢自己一脚，说谢谢太见外，Brett不喜欢他说谢谢，Brett更喜欢他说爱。

他们的关系太复杂，他不想去和别人解释，别人估计也不愿听他啰嗦。他们的关系很就像是长在奇形怪状花瓶里的植物。因为他们相遇的时间，一些机缘巧合，一些酒后的表白，一些难以界定又难以拒绝的行为，因为许许多多的东西，他们的关系变得难以解释。他永远爱Brett，Brett也是同样。但他们的性却仿佛炮友一般，各取所需。他们从未想要像所有其他人一样用一个戒指，匆匆地把自己灵魂和肉体打包成一个巨大的承诺，写到对方名下。他们只是在那里，给予，如果对方需要。

“如果你想停下来，一定要告诉我。”

他的身体太过敏感，心脏跳得飞快，放松就变得困难。Brett不得不用额外长的时间打开他。每一下手指都比之前进入得更深。Brett真正把阴茎埋进他的身体里的时候，他的背上已经有薄薄的一层汗了。他的呻吟声因为Brett开始抽插而变得断断续续。Brett压住他的腰，用一个更深的角度进入他。该死的，他被Brett操得颤抖，简直像是第一次。Brett甚至把两根手指塞进他的嘴里，拨弄他的舌头。他接近高潮，发出声音像是溺水的人，Brett把手指从他的嘴里抽出来，用那只沾满他的唾液的手上下撸动他的阴茎。唾液和前液黏在漂亮的手指上。无聊从外面灌进他的身体，把他变成一个容器，而Brett敲碎了他的壳，过量的粘稠的失去意义的无聊就从他里面流出来。从眼睛，嘴巴，毛孔，还有阴茎。

接着天旋地转，直到Brett把他搂在怀里。

***

那是他们在伦敦的最后一天，凌晨就要从希思罗离开。Eddy因为需要时间恢复，所以没有怎么四处游玩，只得趁最后一天和Brett找市中心的地标拍照。

他们走下巷子，路过高街上一排酒吧和店铺。天依然不明亮，厚厚的云层遮盖住他们头顶的天空，延伸到看不到的地方。汽车驶过，人们站在酒吧门口攀谈，报纸箱里叠满了免费的报纸，头版是一场火灾。时不时有雨点落下，但不碍事。脚下的砖缝里积着上一场雨的水，偶尔低洼处有不大的水坑，反光，从中可以瞥见自己，也可以看见别人的无聊。走着走着接近高街尽头，商铺被路牌和交通岗取代，路口逐渐变宽，汇进中央广场的环岛中去。他放慢脚步，抬头去看特拉法加广场的雕像。Brett就在那刻，牵住了他的手。

他从“无”中生“有”，得以逃离无聊，而Brett就是他的“无”。他可以先把一部分无聊存在Brett这里，等雨停了再说。

-end-


End file.
